Cherry Fudge Twinkie Surprise
by Baz The Storyteller
Summary: Daten City's food is haunted and the girls have to find out if there are ghosts hiding in the food using a ghost detector. How boring! Panty just wants to go home and smoke her bag of weed and Stocking is interested in a very expensive cake; The Cherry Fudge Twinkie Surprise.


PANTY AND STOCKING WITH GARTERBELT- CHERRY FUDGE TWINKIE SURPRISE

One Sunday morning at 11.00, Stocking and Garter were outside Panty's bedroom. Garter knocked on the door really hard. "PANTY, GET YO' LAZY ASS OUTTA BED, BITCH!" He shouted. Eventually, the door opened and 20 naked men came running out out the bedroom and down the stairs. Garter and Stocking weren't surprised. This happens mostly every Sunday morning. However, a few seconds later, a naked girl came walking out. She walked past the stunned Stocking and Garter and said "Hey." to them as she walked down the stairs.

Stocking and Garter enter Panty's messy bedroom. She had quite a party last night. There were empty beer bottles, cigarette butts, the men's clothes and a big of weed sitting on Panty's dressing table. Panty was standing at the window naked smoking a joint. She looks out admiring the twenty naked men running outside. "Aren't those twenty of the hottest pieces of ass you've ever seen?" she asked.

"Where did you get the weed from?" asked Stocking. Panty answered "That chick you saw walking out, that's Susie. She's a drug dealer. I bet her I could blow off 20 guys for that bag of weed. No biggie." "That's charming." said Garter. "Now get yo' gear on, bitch. You've got work to do."

Panty was now dressed and was in the living room with Stocking. Garter tells them their latest mission. "There has been reports of haunted food in the city. I want you to go to every supermarket, every grocery store, every restaurant, every butchers, anywhere that has food to find out of the food is haunted. You'll be using this." Garter pulls out a remote control with an antennae at the top. He presses a button and a green beam comes out of it. "This is the Ghost Detector. You'll be shinning this beam on every food you'll find."

"Every Supermarket, restaurant, grocery, butchers and stuff?" asked Panty not looking happy. "Every single one, bitch." Said Garter. "Ugh!" groaned Panty. "This is gonna be fuckin' BORING!"

And it was. The sisters visited every supermarket, restaurant, hot dog stand, take out, butchers, etc shinning the beam on the food. Green beam every time. They were fed up. At 2.00, they were bored and exhausted. They sat on a bench. "Dude, I'm fuckin' BORED!" groaned Panty. "I wanna go home, take a hot bath and smoke that weed. Let's take an hour long break. I'm gonna fuck some guy. I'll see ya later!" Panty ran off, leaving Stocking on her own. Then from across the street, something caught Stocking's eye.

She saw a cake shop. And on the window, it had the biggest cake she'd ever seen. It was a foot tall and was like a small mountain. It had fudge all over it and had twinkies and cherries on it. Yum yum! A waterfall of drool poured out of Stocking's mouth, causing on lookers to groan in disgust. The owner of the cake shop noticed her staring at the cake and drooling. He came out of the shop and walked over to her. "Excuse me, madam. Do you have a problem?" "How much is it?" Stocking drooled. "The Cherry, Fudge, Twinkie Surprise is 500 dollars." said the owner of the shop. Stocking thought for a moment. Then she had an idea. She said "How about I trade you it for..." She whispered the offer into the shop owner's ear. His eyes lit up. "Seriously?" he asked. "Oh yeah" said Stocking. "Very well." Said the shop owner.

So, Stocking got into See Through and drove off back to the house. She quickly ran upstairs to Panty's room, grabbed the bag of weed, put it into a backpack, brought it downstairs and out to the car. She drove back to the cake shop and traded the cake shop owner the bag of weed for the Cherry Fudge Twinkie Surprise. "Pleasure doing business with you." Said Stocking as she put the cake into the trunk of See Through.

Where was Panty? Well, she was in the storeroom of a supermarket having sex with an employee. As she moaned with pleasure as she cried to the employee "I can see why they made you Employee of the Month."

That night, the sisters arrived home bored as Hell. Stocking took her cake out of the trunk and brought it into the house. Panty and Garter asked what was that and Stocking said "It's The Cherry Fudge Twinkie Surprise." "It looks like a giant turd." said Panty. "And those twinkies on it remind me of sweetcorn that gets stuck in shit." "Alright!" said Garter. "_Too_ much information. And I don't wanna be reminded of the shit monster, thank you. Just thinking of that smell just makes me wanna puke."

Stocking put the cake in the fridge. "Save this for a special occasion." she said. Chuck stuck his head in the fridge and sniffed at the cake. Stocking closed the fridge door onto Chuck's neck and he yelped. He tried to pull his head out, but the door was closed. He pulled so hard, that his head came off and his headless body was walking around in circles. His head reappeared.

Stocking walked into the sitting room and started to watch the TV. "I;m gonna take a nice hot bath and smoke my weed. I deserved it." said Panty as she walked upstairs. A minute later, she stormed downstairs and demanded Stocking and Garter where the weed was. On the TV, there was a news report about the owner of a cake shop that had been arrested after he was caught smoking weed in the back of his shop. When asked where he got the weed from, he said that a blue haired, clown faced girl traded him the bag of weed for The Cherry Fudge Twinkie Surprise.

Panty stared at the TV boiling with anger. "RIGHT, I'M GONNA TAKE YOUR CAKE AND FLUSH IT DOWN THE TOILET!" she screamed at Stocking. Panty ran into the kitchen and opened the fridge. She took out the cake and she was going to take it upstairs to the toilet. Stocking ran over to her and held onto the plate as she fought to get it back. They fought and fought over until they caused the cake to fall off the plate and splatter onto the floor. "Serves you right, bitch!" said Panty. Just then, they noticed that black and red smoke was coming out of the cake. Garter pointed the Ghost Detector at it and pressed the button. The beam came out and turned turned red. The cake was haunted.

The cake started to shake violently and more violent as it continued. It also appeared to be growing. It started to fill the whole room. Panty, Stocking and Garter ran out of the house (Chuck sadly got crushed by the growing cake), as the cake burst through the roof of the house. It was now 100 foot tall and had red eyes, a row of razor sharp teeth, arms and legs. It pulled itself out of the house and rampaged down the city. Panty looked at Stocking "Well, looks like I saved your life, bitch."

People ran away from the cake monster as it destroyed buildings and kicked over vehicles. The military have been called in and a row of soldiers and an army tank were in front of the monster. There was another row with another tank behind it. Both tanks were ready to fire at the monster.

But something has caught the monster's eye. It was a billboard with a Crème Brulee on it. The cake monster felt aroused and a giant twinkie pushed out from between it's legs and got erect. The monster started to masturbate like crazy to the billboard. The tank that was in front of the monster was ready to fire at it, but just before the tank could shoot it's load, the cake monster does and sprayed gallons and gallons of cream all over the soldiers.

Panty, Stocking and Garter were not far away as they watched this happening. Panty could not help but laugh. So, the solders behind the monster were ready to fire. The tank aimed at the monster's cherries which were between it's legs resembling testicles. They were ready to fire. But then, the monster started to squat down. It began to strain as it was taking a dump. It strained and strained and strained until, it shat out gallons of liquid fudge all over the soldiers and tank. Panty laughed in tears "Ha! Ha! Anal fudge!". "I'll never eat fudge again." said Stocking. "Well, what are you ladies waiting for?" asked Garter. Panty stopped laughing and wiped the tears from her face. "Alright, let's go Milla Jovovich on his ass." she said. Her and Stocking did their usual routine of getting out their weapons and blowing the monster to pieces. You know the drill.

The crowd cheered, the church bell rang and the angels got another coin. Panty looked at Stocking. "I'm still not gonna forgive you. Do you have any idea how many guys I had to blow to get that weed?" Stocking had an idea. They went to the police station where the owner of the cake shop was being held. Panty said to the policemen that if they release him and give him back the bag of weed, she'll give all the policemen a blow job. How could the policemen say no? So, Panty give them all a blow job, the cake shop owner was released, Panty and Stocking brought him to their house and he, Panty, Stocking, Garter and Chuck spent the night smoking weed. "You forgive me now?" asked Stocking. Panty gave her a joint. "Well, you got me a man to fuck." She answered as she looked at the cake shop owner who was as high as a kite.

THE END


End file.
